Adele
by ashlieluu
Summary: SO I watched an interview with the Teen Wolf cast that said Colton was obsessed with Adele. This is the result of that and many, many Oatmeal Cream Pies. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, I saw an interview where Crystal Reeds told the interviewer guy that Colton Haynes was obsessed with Adele and cries when she sings. This is the result. **

It was late afternoon and Scott and Allison were studying at her house. Yes, they were actually studying considering last time they "studied" Allison's Dad walked in on Scott in the process of pulling off his daughter's shirt. It's safe to say that Allison's bedroom door is to be kept open at all times now. Allison was attempting to keep her boyfriend from failing when there was a knock on her window. Both teens turned to see their friend, and, for all intensive purposes, "pack mommy" sitting on the roof. Allison stood and opened her window to let him in. "Do you ever use the door?" she questioned as he crawled into her room while knocking over several things in the process. "Door? What is this door of which you speak?" Allison glared at him and he chuckled "No, what fun would that be? Besides, it makes me feel like a secret agent when I scale walls" Scott rolled his eyes at his best friend before asking "What are you doing here anyways. Weren't you supposed to be with Derek?" Stiles snorted "Do you seriously think that all I do is hang out with Derek? No, I was not supposed to be with Derek today. Anyways, I'm here because there is something you guys HAVE to see! And we have to go, like, right NOW!" "What is it?" Allison inquired. "No time to explain! Let's go!" The brown eyed boy ushered his best friend and his girlfriend down the stairs and out the door, all three waving to Mr. Argent as they did so. When they entered Jackson's posh neighborhood, Scott and Allison began to ask questions again. "What is going on, Stiles? Why are we in Jackson's neighborhood?" Allison questioned. "Cause we are going to Jackson's house. Just- SHH! You'll see when we get there." Stiles jeep pulled up in Jackson's driveway as silently as possible. The three teen crept around the outside of the house and scaled the wall to peek into Jackson's window under Stiles orders. He held a finger to his lips and pointed at Jackson who was standing in front of his mirror, staring at a picture. There was music blasting and it took Scott and Allison only a few seconds to realize it was Adele. Merely knowing that the big and tough Jackson Whittemore listened to such music was enough to send the teens into a fit of giggles but what came next nearly knocked them off the roof in hysterics. As the song reached its loudest point, Jackson took the picture off of his mirror, which the peeping toms could now see was a snap shot of the Queen of Pop herself, and began singing to it.

"_Next time I'll be braver  
I'll be my own savior  
When the thunder calls for me  
Next time I'll be braver  
I'll be my own savior  
Standing on my own two feet"_

Jackson was really getting into the song and it almost looked as if he was crying. He was sliding around his room in his socks and singing into his hair brush like a 13 year old girl. His hips swung back and forth to the beat of the song. Scott had to literally stuff his fist into his mouth to keep his laughter quiet. "I told you it was awesome. Who knew right?" Stiles said through his laughter.

"_I won't let you close enough to hurt me,  
No, I won't rescue you to just desert me  
I can't give you the heart you think you gave me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables  
To turning table. Turning tables, yeah  
Turning, oh"_

As the song ended, all three of the teens sitting on the roof could no longer keep silent. They burst out in loud chortles, catching the attention of Jackson. The look of shock that passed his face would remain in Stiles mind forever. In anger and extreme humiliation, Jackson stormed over to his window, throwing it open and growling through clenched teeth "WHAT in the hell are you doing creeping outside my window?" Stiles held up a hand for him to wait as he continued to snort in laughter. Finally, after a few seconds, he replied breathlessly, before another fit of hysterics hit him, "We were just enjoying the show." "Dude, dude, were you CRYING?" Scott added, wiping his eyes. Jackson didn't reply, his eyes flashed golden before he leapt out the window after his pack mates. They hurriedly climbed back down the drain pipe from whence they came, still weak from the laughing session and tripping all over the yard. They somehow managed to get to the jeep before Jackson mauled them, took a minute to laugh at their friend who was locked outside the car, and then sped away. Jackson knew he would never live this down but he could definitely get even. Those three better watch their back.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was waiting for my cousin to wake up from his nap and casually scrolling through my tumblr when I found something. I'm a horrible person. Based off of THIS post: ** post/29200966079/affectingly-cherrybina-teen-wolfs-boys

It was a normal Friday night for Scott, Stiles and Derek. The two teens drank cans of beer, stuffed themselves with pizza and played video games all while Derek sat moodily in the corner making sure the boys didn't hurt themselves. He's much rather be at home but Stiles insisted he be there and of course, Derek couldn't say no to his mate. Everything was as it usually was UNTIL Stiles found a karaoke machine that he stuffed into his closet. It was a birthday present from Lydia last month and he hadn't gotten around to using it yet, mostly because he forgot about it. "Dude! Look what I found!" Stiles exclaimed dragging the black box down the stairs. "A karaoke machine?" "No, Scott it's the Tardis." The human boy replied. Upon realizing that no one in the room other than himself got the reference, he rolled his eyes. "Never mind, man. You guys really need to educate yourselves on classic Sci-Fi if you want to remain in my circle of close friends." "Hook it up. Let's see if it works" Scott said taking the machine from his friend and walking over to the TV. Derek watched as the two sat attempting to hook the machine up to the TV without instructions to no avail. After a few drinks, and a peek at the instructions, the boys were up and ready to sing. "They have our song!" Scott exclaimed, flicking through the list of songs in the little pamphlet that came with one of the many CD's Lydia bought with the machine. Stiles merely grinned, more than a bit buzzed, and nodded for his friend to play it. When the music began to blare through the speakers, Derek immediately wanted to strangle his two pups. He HATED this song more than anything EVER. Stiles was swaying a little to the beat before belting out the first words of the song. "I THREW AWISH IN THE WELL, DON'T ASK ME I'LL NEVER TELL, I LOOKED TO YOU AS IT FELL, AND NOW YOUR'RE IN MY WAY!" Stiles dramatically pointed to Scott to signal his turn to sing. Scott threw a hand over his heart and began "I'D TRADE MY SOUL FOR A WISH, PENNIES AND DIMES FOR A KISS, I WASN'T LOOKING FOR THIS BUT NOW YOU'RE IN MY WAY!" Stiles then held out the mike for Derek to sing the next stanza, he merely growled in response. "Awwww, c'mon Derek." Stiles pouted but his boyfriend just glared. Stiles turned back to the TV as the chorus started "HEY! I JUST MET YOU, AND THIS CRAZY, BUT HERES MY NUMBER, SO CALL ME MAYBE! ITS HARD TO LOOK RIGHT, AT YOU BAAAABY BUT HERES MY NUMBER SO CALL ME MAYBE?" Stiles and Scott were jumping up and down, flailing their bodies around in what they considered dancing until the next chorus. Scott continued screaming the song at the top of his lungs but Stiles turned back to Derek. "I will never kiss you again if you don't sing. I know you know the song." He urged. Derek glared, Stiles knew exactly how to manipulate the older man to get his way. "SO HERES MY NUMBER," Stiles started "Call me maybe?" Derek growled, teeth clenched. "Close enough!" his mate exclaimed in victory, turning back to his friend to sing some more. Derek was glad no one else was around to see it.

Jackson sat outside the window with his video camera, biting his tongue to keep from laughing. He told them to watch their backs; Derek was just an added bonus. Tomorrow, this would be all over the school. No one messes with Jackson Whittemore without coming out socially scarred for life.


End file.
